Stories Untold
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: All the untold stories, like how the parents died, how Bo and Luke got caught, Coy and Vance's stories. Requests welcome and encouraged.
1. Deafening Silence

Deafening Silence

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Bo knew he was different. He didn't hear like normal people did.

Well, he could hear just fine, but sounds and noises sometimes got jumbled up and came out wrong.

He understood he was different.

He just didn't know that other people didn't.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Snarled the kidnapper, Bo was trying to read his lips to figure out what he wanted, but had been fruitless thus far, the man's back had been facing him most of the time.

"Please, if you could just get my cousin-" the blonde boy yelped as a hand met his cheek. Bo fell back, nearly being knocked out of his chair, but the other kidnapper caught the back.

"So you two can plot an escape? No way!" The man shouted, then he groaned and looked at his partner. "Put him back in the cage and get the other one out here, this one is too stupid to do what we want." the man snapped.

Bo didn't take offensive, many people thought he was just a stupid hick with no brains, but Bo was smarter than he let on.

"Please, if I could just talk to Luke, he can help." Bo protested.

"How could he help?" asked the second kidnapper.

"He helps me understand. Please, if you'd just let me talk to him, I'll do whatever it is you want me to do!" Bo's voice took a pleading tone, a sound he rarely let other people hear and the people he didn't let the bad guys hear at all.

A slow smile spread across the kidnappers' face. He turned to the other man. "Get the other guy in here, Sam. If Blondie doesn't cooperate, we can shoot him and have the other guy do it."

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

Luke didn't struggle against Sam's hold, knowing if he did, he could very well be signing his cousin's death warrant and he didn't want Bo hurt. Not on his watch. Not _ever._

When he got to the room his cousin and the other kidnapper was in, his sapphire eyes flickered to Bo automatically and his hands pulling at the chains, wanting badly to sign to the younger boy, to ask if he was okay.

Bo must've read his mind. The blond boy nodded to Luke, silently conveying that he was okay.

Luke nodded back and his eyes settled on the other man.

"Got him Cash." said Sam, dropping Luke to the floor.

Cash nodded and held out a knife, offering the handle to Sam.

The kidnapper took it and cut through the zip ties binding Luke's hands.

"I'm assuming that if he doesn't understand, then he's got smarts problems. You're gonna help him." Cash told the ebony man.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "No, it's his hearing. He has scar tissue built up and it's too risky to operate without damaging his ears completely. He'd rather be unable to hear at _times,_ than not be able to hear at _all."_ Luke knelt down next to his cousin, who had bowed his head, getting tired of being unable to understand. "Bo?" He asked, waiting until he had the blond's attention before bringing up his unbound hands. _Are you okay?_

Bo responded in kind, looking relieved to finally be able to talk and be understood as Cash cut away his bonds. _I'm okay, but they won't tell me what they want me to do. Or at least I don't understand._

 _Are your ears acting up again?_

 _Yeah, I could barely hear Daisy this morning._

 _It's alright, Cousin, don't worry. I'll get us out of this._ Luke looked up at their captors. "His ears won't be clear til later tonight. I'll translate for you."

"How much money is in your bank account?" Cash asked.

 _How much money is in our account?_

Bo thought for a moment. _About seventeen dollars._

"Seventeen dollars and six dollars in cash on us."

"How much is in Hoggs bank?"

Luke shrugged. "Depends." Then he turned to ask Bo the same question.

 _With all the operations he runs, it's impossible to tell how much money he'll have in the bank at any specific time. What did he rack in this week on us Dukes alone? 400 dollars?_ Bo asked, a faint smile on his face.

 _Yeah, that's about right._ Luke replied, looking at their captors. "It really depends on the money he's racked up from his operations and chasing the Dukes."

"Give it a guess."

 _Bo?_

 _I don't know. Maybe with the county funds, and average rate moonshine goes..._ Bo thought a minute, but it was clear math wasn't his strong suit. _30 thousand?_

"Maybe thirty grand." Luke relayed back to the bad guess.

"Alright. Put him back and get the blindfold." Sam took hold of Luke's arms and Bo's wide eyes turned to steady, calming blue. _Don't worry._

Then his world went dark and he could vaguely hear Luke yelling, but it was almost like he was underwater.

Then all he could hear was silence.

Deafening silence.

 **This might be a two-shot if enough people like it, but for now this is where I stop. See you next time!**


	2. Caught

Caught

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Eldest cousin to Youngest:_

 _Luke_

 _Vance_

 _Jeb Stewart_

 _Daisy_

 _Jed_

 _Coy_

 _Bo_

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

The class was called _Catching a Duke 101_ and every revenuer had to memorize the content.

Even back before the government was established Dukes ran moonshine and people tried to catch them.

They were the only Runners that had yet to be caught by the Revenue Office.

For years this was how it stayed.

Until Agents Katelynn Seaver and Benjamin Richards where partnered and sent after the youngest Dukes in 1983.

And even then it took the pair ten years.

The first thing of the class to be memorized where the four Main Points.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

 _The second Main Point in the class was to be quick on your feet and learn to adapt to any situation as quickly as possible. Dukes where quick and adapted faster than any human in history._

Agent Seaver was at the wheel today, it was their second month of the job, chasing a blue Buick over dirt roads. Agents Richards was reading a map as fast as he could do find a place to head off Jesse and his young nephews, 17 year old Lucas and 16 year old Vance.

Today must've been a training day, Lucas was at the wheel and Seaver could see the spinning gears in his head. Jesse was in the passenger seat, pointing and giving directions.

Richards speculated out loud as to where the younger four Dukes were, usually all the children where there.

Seaver riskily took her eyes off the road to tell him to "shut up and tell me where to go, Ben".

Vance glanced back. "There still on our tail, Uncle Jesse!" he called.

"All yours, Luke!" Jesse told his oldest charge.

"We're cutting through Cross Crick, we'll lose them in the forest." Luke replied, spinning the wheel rapidly as the turn came upon them.

As it was mud and dirt, it was difficult to navigate, but Dukes had maps implanted in their brains from the time they were born, and the "forest" through the middle was thick and dense and even _more_ difficult to navigate, but the Dukes never broke a promise and they never backed down from a challenge.

"Nice call, Cousin!" Vance grinned as Seaver and Richards' car got stuck in the mud. "We lost them!"

Luke grinned.

Seaver and Richards cursed.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

 _The third Main Point was to be able to drive through miles of any terrain. Dukes had extensive knowledge of all the roads in Hazzard, Chickasaw, and Osage Counties and can and will lead you on such a chase, you'll be lost for the rest of the day._

It was Richards behind the wheel this time, a couple more years into their job.

It wasn't a training day, Jeb Duke was at the wheel this time, with little Daisy in the passenger seat.

Seaver pointed to a turn off. "Take a right, it's the road closest to their drop off."

The Dukes sped past without a second glance. Seaver and Richards pursued, confused.

The Dukes led them through back roads and rough rides.

Seaver and Richards where lost within minutes and Jeb and Daisy continued on to their drop off.

Seaver screamed and Richards sighed.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

 _The fourth Main Point was to be unpredictable. At any given time, the Duke can and will suddenly brake, change course, preform one of the difficult vehicle maneuvers that defy all laws of physics and therefore should not technically be possible._

Six years into their assignment, Richards at the wheel because of an accidental head injury sustained by Seaver when the Dukes made a fast, unpredicted stop.

Today was apparently another training day, Jesse was in the passenger seat again and 16 year old Coy Duke was at the wheel with Vance Duke in the back seat.

"Coy, what do we do?" Vance asked, prompting his cousin to do some fast thinking.

"Slingshot?" Coy asked, glancing briefly at Uncle Jessie.

"Too risky, not enough road." Jesse replied.

"They're getting closer," Vance stated, "Think fast, Coy."

"Fast stop! Then lead them off road and lose 'em by the bridge and double back!" Coy's victorious grin was infectious and Vance smiled back. "Floor it, Partner!"

Richards had to move fast when Coy suddenly stopped and started driving the other way.

Seaver hit the dashboard with her hand to prevent her head from hitting the black plastic. "Get after them!" She shouted and Richards pounded the gas petal.

True to prediction, Coy lost the Revenuers at the bridge and doubled back to the delivery spot.

Richards groaned and Seaver hit the dashboard again, but for a completely different reason.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

 _The first, and most important, Main Point was to always stick with your partner. All Dukes had a partner and if their partner was sick or unable to preform then the Runner would bring in a substitute. It is critical for them as one navigates and the other drives. This will also be critical for you. Never. Leave. Your. Partner._

Seaver was by herself today, nine years into their assignment.

Richards was sick and Seaver insisted he stay in bed. She could handle it by herself, it wasn't a big deal.

Oh, how wrong she was.

22 year old Luke was in the passenger seat today, which was surprising as he usually drove on 'shine runs no matter _who_ was in the car with him.

But looking at the driver's seat Seaver saw why.

16 year old Beauregard Duke, better known as Bo, was in the driver's seat.

Seaver had heard from some of the older Runners Jesse Duke was still in contact with that Luke Duke was going to enlist into the army and would be leaving for basic training sometime within the next two years.

Through close observation, she had concluded that Lukas Duke and Beauregard Duke where very close, closer than the rest of the family, so Beauregard must be taking news rather difficulty.

Then she shook her head, she had a job to do.

Seaver kept one eye on the Dukes and the other on her map.

Without Richards it was considerably more difficult, but she would manage.

"We've got a tail," Luke warned his youngest cousin, "Hang a right, that'll take us passed the delivery place, if we time it right, then we can drop the 'shine off before she catches up."

Bo didn't look back as he left her in the dust with a nod and "yes, sir", shifting the gears to move Luke's old truck faster, but he did smile at his cousin's note of praise.

Seaver only sighed and slowed, not bothering to try and catch up without her partner.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

The only reason that Bo and Luke ever got caught was because of a dirty trick one of the Revenuers played. Let us make that very plain.

Seaver and Richards hadn't wanted to arrest the Dukes like that, nor had they wanted to catch them with the 'shine in their trunk, they'd grown rather fond of the Dukes.

But, when the Revenuer offered to help, they couldn't turn it down in fear of losing their jobs for incompetence and insubordination.

What they had not expected the next day was for their engine to be faster and the blue truck in front of them to suddenly stop.

It was Bo and Luke again, a year after Seaver's failed solo attempt to capture the Dukes and Richards was once again feeling under the weather, but Seaver's protesting was waved away with comment of, "Our jobs are on the line, Kate. We have to at least get out there and try."

When the Duke's engine stalled, Bo's first instinct was to get the car out of the way. The Revenuers behind them may have been chasing them and well, _the law_ , but they were also human and could get seriously hurt. They weren't like the Dukes, who all had nine lives.

The car flipped over twice, rattling and shaking and throwing Bo and Luke around the cab.

As it stopped and landed on its wheels, Luke's sapphire eyes immediately sought out his youngest cousin. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What about you?" Bo had a scratch right above his eyes from where he hit his head against the steering wheel, but other than his bruised pride, there were no more injuries.

"I'm fine," Luke replied, rubbing away the blood from his split lip.

"Hey, Dukes! You alright?" Yelled Richards.

The Dukes slowly climbed from the destroyed Buick and faced the Agents.

Luke nodded. "We're alright."

Seaver sighed in relief, then sadly pulled her handcuff. "Well, then, I'm going to have to arrest you. For carrying moonshine." She said.

Luke came forwards and held out his hands. Then Richards approached the younger blonde.

Bo hesitated momentarily, looking like he'd rather run, but then he glanced at Luke and held out his hands, accepting his fate.

Seaver and Richards exchanged sad glances.

As they were herded into the car, Luke spoke up. "We need to call Uncle Jesse," he said.

Seaver nodded. "We'll let you call him at the station," she replied.

Richards, who was driving, glanced at them in the rearview. "Do you know what happened?"

"To the car? No. It was fine when we checked it this morning, and then when we took it to Cooter's." Bo replied.

"It was sabotage." Luke growled, making Bo glance up with surprise written on his face.

Seaver sighed, "This is our fault." Richards nodded.

The female Agent looked back. "For what it's worth boys, I'm sorry we had to capture you like this." she offered.

"We're sorry we had to catch you at all." Richards amended.

Bo and Luke only nodded and looked out their respective windows.

However, if Seaver didn't know any better, she'd swear she'd seen moisture in Bo's eyes and the harsh anger in Luke's.

As she sat back in her seat, Seaver sighed.

This was not how she expected the Dukes to be caught.

 **Thoughts, concerns? Anything you want me to flesh out in more detail?**

 **Thanks to Dixie Davenport for helping me get in gear to write this.**

 **Sorry, I couldn't have it out before summer, but it's here now, Dixie. Hope I did alright.**

 **Feedback and prompts are love!**


	3. Brother

Brothers

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

No matter what anyone said, Bo and Luke where brothers.

Not necessarily by blood, their parents weren't the same, but blood wasn't the only thing that made two men brothers.

The bond between the pair was just as good as "blood" to the two Dukes.

Two revenge seeking big-shot boxers sure as shooting weren't going to change that.

 _DoH~DoH~DoH_

Luke sat on his bed after a rather long day of finding out the brother he'd thought had died in a fire was really alive, finding out he was being chased by some bookies looking for their revenge, and saving his brother by ending up in the hospital before Bo ended up in a pond saving Jud from the very thing that had put Luke in the hospital anyway.

Bo came in from the bathroom and laid back on his bed. "Doing alright?" the blonde boy asked, "You got hit pretty hard."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just," he cut off with a sigh.

Bo looked up, confusion painted on his face. "What?"

Luke looked up, "If I hadn't come up with that stupid plan, Jud may not have been kidnapped and nearly killed."

Bo looked up at his cousin. "Luke Duke, if Jesse heard that, he'd tan your hide six ways to Sunday." he exclaimed.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I know it, but-"

Bo cut him off right there. "Nope! No, don't say anything else. We made the plan. It's done. We can't do anything about it now. What matters is that he's safe and alive. He wants to talk to you again, so you have that to look forward to!" Bo grinned, then his expression turned serious. "I know how that tickin' brain of yours works, Luke. He's fine, cousin. So don't worry about it."

Luke huffed out a short laugh and nodded, "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course, I am," the blonde man nodded firmly, then stepped over to the drawers he kept his clothes in. Bo changed into his sleep wear and laid back. He smiled. "Night, Luke." he said.

Luke chucked lightly as he turned out the light. "Night, cousin." he replied.

 **So the prompt said Bo protecting Luke, but it never said what from. I rewatched the episode and couldn't find an adequate part, so I chose for Bo to protect Luke from his mind.**

 **Hope I did alright!**


End file.
